


【露白r18】阿富汗人

by Saltyfish22



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyfish22/pseuds/Saltyfish22
Summary: *bg/骨科/未成年*非常非常dirty，慎进（含口/非自愿）*提前说明，不接受对作者的人身攻击，难以接受请赶紧点×





	【露白r18】阿富汗人

**Author's Note:**

> *bg/骨科/未成年  
> *非常非常dirty，慎进（含口/非自愿）  
> *提前说明，不接受对作者的人身攻击，难以接受请赶紧点×

“你长得真像我妹妹。”伊万轻声说。他伸手抚摸着娜塔莉亚不算太丰满但圆润柔软的双乳，抓住耸立的乳尖不轻不重地揉着。  
“这听起来就像乱伦。”娜塔莉亚笑了一声，最后一下重重地坐下去。  
“是的。”射出来之后伊万的声音显得有些疲惫，“如果她能长大，就会长成你的模样。你们连名字都一样，我的妹妹叫娜塔莎，你也是一个娜塔莎。”  
娜塔莉亚伸手开了灯，索索地穿衣服。伊万躺在床上欣赏着她优美的躯体。  
“这不好。”穿戴整齐后娜塔莉亚说。  
“什么？”  
“乱伦，”娜塔莉亚直截了当地说，“乱伦不好，生出的孩子会有基因缺陷的。”  
伊万闷笑：“我们可以不生孩子。”  
“真是伟大的爱情。”  
“不，你应该说，爱情真伟大。”伊万纠正她。  
短暂地沉默了一会，伊万问道：“你为什么要做这个。”  
“为什么？”娜塔莉亚高高挑起眉毛，伊万能  
听出娜塔莉亚声音里的讽刺，“人们都该知道不能总要在人类的行为中寻找逻辑。就拿我说吧，某天妈妈让我考公务员，我去了；某天上司把我见到办公室通知我组织决定把我派往阿富汗，我去了；某天长官在深夜叫我到他的帐篷里去，我去了。就是这样，布拉金斯基长官，你说我能怎样？”  
伊万沉默。  
“当然，要说具体理由，我觉得，做个妓女比做受害者好。真是奇怪，我在做文员的时候他们想强奸我，我真的做了妓女，他们倒尊重我的选择了。其实也不算太糟，我不像外面的那些野妓一样荤素不忌，连阿富汗人都接受。就比如我至少有一点点喜欢你，你才能上我的床。”娜塔莉亚说，伊万仍然不知道他能回复什么，这之后他听见娜塔莉亚问道，“你刚刚说的是什么意思？如果她‘能'长大——她没能长大吗？”  
“她死了。”  
“抱歉。”娜塔莉亚意料之中地说。  
“我走的时候她来送我，她说我一定要回来，她说你知道没有你我会死掉的，”伊万说，“可是我没死掉，她死掉了。去年夏天，你记得吧，去年夏天的阿富汗比现在还要热得多，这令人绝望的坟场，每天你都听得到营里正在腐烂的伤员的呻吟，他们散发着可怕的臭味。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我就是在那个夏天收到了我姐姐冬妮娅的信，信上是大团灰白的污渍，那是泪滴和墨水混合的产物。冬妮娅在信里让我尽快回到列宁格勒，娜塔莎死了。”伊万沉溺在回忆中，娜塔莉亚注视着他英俊的脸庞，却困惑地发现在他讲述着这么悲伤的回忆时并不表现出悲伤，而是几近冷漠的平静，“她溺水了，和同伴春游的时候溺水了。他们十分钟后把她捞上来，她已经没了呼吸。再具体的我不知道了，他们只告诉我这么多。  
“我赶回列宁格勒，我惊讶地发现在阿富汗变成一个蒸笼时列宁格勒还是温凉的，夜里甚至寒冷。我在列宁格勒待了没几天就想回阿富汗，就在一个月前我怎么都不可能相信自己会盼望回到阿富汗。”伊万说，“在飞机上我明白了，我已的的确确是个阿富汗人。回来后，在阿富汗沉闷的空气中我常常想就像那些呻吟的发臭的伤员一样死去也不错。”  
“别说了，你别说了，”娜塔莉亚道，“我是说，别说这个了。说别的，说你们的爱情吧。”  
“我们很早就没有了父母，因而娜塔莎一直都不了解男人和女人的关系。她以为夫妻就是生活在一起，她想永远和我生活在一起，所以她想和我结婚。”伊万说，“她十四岁的某天晚上跑到我的房间，我问她怎么了，她说她睡不着，想找本书看——我们家很小，没有专门的书房，为数不多的书籍都放在我的房间的书架上。我让她自己找，她挑挑捡捡没有一本想看的，于是我答应陪她聊会天。她说，如果十年以后，二十年以后她还睡不着，我还会陪她聊天吗？我开玩笑说如果你失眠那么多年那就应该去看医生。她便说她想永远和我生活在一起，我说你说的那个人应该是你的丈夫，她说那我就来做她的丈夫吧。我说这不行，我是她的哥哥，我不能担任她哥哥的同时扮演她丈夫的角色。她告诉我，白天她们学校的女同学在一起讨论婚姻，她说她一想到别人要和她在一起她就难受，她既然和哥哥生活在一起，以后也没有理由不和哥哥一直生活在一起，她不明白为什么要和一个一点关系都没有的男人共度一生。同学们都笑她，她不明白为什么，她们哈哈大笑说看看娜塔莎，爱上了自己的哥哥。她就这么一脸认真地告诉我，她的同学让她懂得了，她爱我，她只能和我在一起，她要和我结婚，她只爱我。”  
“然后你发现你也爱她？”  
“我当然爱她，她是我看着长大的娜塔莎，她那么美丽又听话。我怎么会不爱她？”伊万说，“我只害怕她太天真了。”  
“想来也是……”  
“可是我惊讶地发现我把娜塔莎想得太幼稚了，我一直把她当五岁孩子，实际上这是我幼稚。”伊万说，“她已经十五岁了，在1975年，这个年纪的孩子已经懂的很多了，我的娜塔莎是天真纯洁的没错，是我大惊小怪——我大惊小怪地发现她居然懂得接吻，其实也不能说她懂得，她表现得很笨拙，但是当时的我发现她知道要在那时候接吻就很惊讶了。第一次是她坐在我身上，像我们小时候的骑马游戏、像你刚才那样。我问她明白我们在干什么吗，她不回答就来吻我，那时我也不算经验丰富，她吻我的时候我就陷入了癫狂，那可是我的娜塔莎，我深爱的娜塔莎。我抓着她的肩膀死命摇晃，我想我当时根本不知道我在做什么。那不是我的第一次，但跟我的第一次完全不一样，我跟第一任女友上/床后感到有些失望，在那之前我一直对性充满绮丽的幻想，而从女友身上下来时我想的是不过如此。可娜塔莎让我知道性的确是非常美好的东西，只看是跟谁。完事后我感到愧疚，为罪恶的快感，我看见娜塔莎的肩膀泛了一片红，是我搞的，我小心翼翼地问她疼不疼。她只喃喃地说，原来是这样，原来是这样啊。在浴室里我帮她清洗身体，看着属于我的浑浊的精液与清水混合后从她的大腿上流走时我又硬了，她说既然我需要我们可以再来一次，我说不行，她还是第一次，她会受伤的。她说那你怎么办，我头脑一热，我说，就像对女友那样说，如果你愿意，可以试着用嘴。娜塔莎毫不犹豫就照做了，她蹲在我身前，双手还抓着我的小腿保持平衡，然后努力地抬起头把我勃起的阴/茎含进嘴里，她根本就不懂这个，她弄得我很疼，她吸了几下我就赶紧从她嘴里出来了。她对我说对不起。我说，不要这样说，娜塔莎。她又说她不会是因为她从没做过，她要我教她。我说下次再说吧。我打算自己弄出来，我让娜塔莎出去，可娜塔莎不肯，她说她想看看我是怎么做的，我拗不过她，我在她面前打手枪，这真是羞耻又…刺激，在她面前和自己独自弄完全不一样。那晚的最后娜塔莎告诉我在今天前她从来不知道是这样……这一切太奇妙了，我和她都有同感。”  
“听起来真是罪恶又美好……”娜塔莉亚喟叹。  
“那段时间我们很疯狂，我们无节制地做爱，喜欢在冬妮娅面前搞各种小动作，以不被她发现为乐。冬妮娅很迟钝——这其实是因为她善良，她做梦都不会往那个方向想，直到娜塔莎死冬妮娅都对我们的事情一无所知。”伊万几乎是在自言自语，“那天晚上我们在家里看电影，我忘了是什么电影，因为虽然眼睛盯着屏幕，但我根本没看。我只记得冬妮娅很喜欢，她目不转睛。娜塔莎洗了澡，穿着睡裙下来，那件浅黄色的睡裙上印着熊猫图案，我记得清清楚楚。她白皙的颈间有沐浴露的暖香，发梢还是湿的。她坐在我的腿上看电影——我们一向如此亲密，冬妮娅以前还嫉妒地说过娜塔莎和她这个姐姐还没有和我这个哥哥亲。我把手松弛地搭在她腰间，她便来握住了我的手，引导我探进裙底，我开始主动，她便松了手。我探进去的时候已经是湿的了，我慢慢地撩开她的裙底让自己进去再遮上，我看着她的表情挺动，她的双颊红彤彤的，她咬着唇不叫出来，于是我开始以较大幅度抽送，她里面全是水，很舒服，我必须得尽力克制自己才能不把她按在沙发上全部进去。我们装着全神贯注看电影，实际上一直用眼角余光观察着冬妮娅，谢谢上帝，她被电影迷住了，从头到尾都不曾朝我们这看一眼。那是我和娜塔莎之间最刺激的一次。”  
“你们真会玩。”娜塔莉亚呵呵笑着，她开始脱她的衣服，伊万略有些诧异，这时娜塔莉亚已经解下她的内衣，伊万发现她的乳尖已经立了起来。  
娜塔莉亚说:“这次不算钱，我想换个姿势，轮到你在上面了。”   
“看来你很喜欢我和娜塔莎的故事。”伊万微笑。  
“我们可以边做边讲。”娜塔莉亚抚摸着自己挺立的乳房，道，“你讲得真好，你要是去做情色作家肯定会被判成反苏罪枪毙，所以你只能在我身上做作家了。我真荣幸。”  
伊万进入后深吸了一口气:“我刚刚没有说，其实你和娜塔莎完全不像。”  
“嗯哼。”娜塔莉亚绞紧了它，发出甜蜜而浓厚的鼻音。  
“你很明白，很坦然，”伊万说，“娜塔莎也很坦然，但那是因为她不明白。我真后悔我既然决定去爱她，却不多教给她一些事情，也许是因为我太自私了。娜塔莎并不真正明白她和我在做什么，她把性爱当成无伤大雅的体现亲密关系的游戏，当做探索月球或者攀登高峰的好玩游戏，我不曾告诉过她这是有害的。”  
“嗯。”娜塔莉亚抓住他的脊背，用她细削的指尖不轻不重地在上面挠着。  
“她怀孕了，是我让她怀孕了。”伊万说，“她感到身体发生了细微的变化，那时肉眼还看不出变化，我怎么抚摸都觉得她的小腹还是平坦的，但承受者是她，她自己感受得到。我们不敢去医院，还抱有事情没到那个地步的幻想，可是一个月后我们都知道这是真的了。我们恐惧得不知道该做什么。我该带她去医院，那么医生看了证件会知道我们是兄妹，会猜到是我这个哥哥让妹妹受孕了。天哪，我做了什么，我大梦初醒地知道我做了什么该让我死一百遍的罪恶事情，我答应过妈妈要永远对妹妹好，可我让妹妹未成年就怀孕了。那些天我浑浑噩噩，唯一思考的就是该怎么让自己从这个世界悄无声息地消失。就在那时候，我收到了入伍通知书。”  
娜塔莉亚摊开手掌，温柔地抱住他:“她学会了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“口交，怀孕了不宜阴道性交，但你们可以口交。”  
“哦，是的，她学会了，不过那时候我们没有半点心情做爱，是远在那之前。”伊万的表情恍惚中温柔。  
“讲口交吧，讲口交比讲怀孕好。”娜塔莉亚双腿紧紧缠绕在伊万腰间，她仰起头在伊万耳边道，吐气如兰。  
“是的…你说得对……”伊万略加思索，“哦，是在那晚。又是做完一次我又硬了的情况，显然这个情境让她想起了第一次时我的承诺，她提起了。我问她你真的想学吗，会很难。她说想，因为这很奇妙；她说我是钥匙她是锁，可是我只有一把钥匙，而她的嘴和阴道都可以是锁孔，这太奇妙了，她已经知道了用下面做锁孔是怎么样一回事了，现在她必须知道用上面则是怎样的呢？”  
“你的娜塔莎真可爱，”娜塔莉亚咯咯笑起来，“你让我爱上她了！”  
“你在我身下笑起来和娜塔莎一样，都是咯吱咯吱的，”伊万顿了一会，娜塔莉亚轻轻推他催促他把大作继续下去，于是他说，“我躺在床上，让娜塔莎趴在我身上，我亲眼看着她好奇而欣喜地望着我竖立的阴茎，略微犹豫后她用手抓住，上上下下抚摸了好一会儿她才低头张嘴含住顶端，她的舌尖在周围打着滑，还想往马眼里塞，她的嘴唇变得红润润地透着水色，一边含弄着上端，她柔嫩的指腹一边按着她嘴唇以下向下探索着，她顺着暴涨青筋的纹路来回抚摸着，一直摸到底部，她便更深地低头含进去，她湿润微软的舌在我的阴茎上打着圈圈，发出夹着水声的啜吸声，像是在用吸管饮取杯子最后一点饮料。她可爱的双手在两边捧起我的睾丸好像发现了什么珍宝似地摸来摸去，我说你像是殖民时代的法国人第一次在游回马戏团看到黑人，她含着我的东西含混不清地说我还是第一次仔细看你的钥匙呢。”  
这时候他们换了一个姿势，娜塔莉亚夹着伊万的东西翻了个身，现在她跪趴在床上，伊万抓起她散乱的金发的一撮抚弄着，当他想再深一些，他便略微用力揪一下让娜塔莉亚吟叫着崩直身体。他继续说：“我催促她再深一些，可是看到她的脸颊变得嫣红我又心疼地阻止她，可她不管不顾地全部塞进去了。我承认我从她的动作中得到了莫大的快感——我在那一瞬脑内一片空白，我在她的喉管射出来了，她差点呛死，她咳嗽了好久，我的精液从她红润的唇边不断流下，我抱着娜塔莎为她舒缓，我向她道歉，她说不是我的错，是她太鲁莽了，她下次不会这么急了。不过我知道她还是更喜欢用下边，所以我们始终大多用正常方式做爱，很少口交，那几次都是因为她知道我喜欢才主动帮我的，我的娜塔莎，她真好。她很聪明，学得很快，第一次之后就再不会出现差错，她总是让我很快乐。”  
他们愉快地结束了这个躁闷寂静的、阿富汗的夜的第二次性交，虽然是第一晚交流，可他们已经像多年朋友一样肩并肩躺着，低低地说着话。  
“你想试试我的口活，”娜塔莉亚如是问，“我只给人口过一次，那次不算成功，但我想我做的第二次总比你的娜塔莎第一次会好一点。”  
“我不想拿你和我的妹妹比较，”伊万摇摇头，“娜塔莎，你是个好姑娘。你要相信战争会结束的，很快的，很快你就能回苏联去了，你的未来会很美好。”  
他们这次沉默地很久很久。  
是娜塔莎打破了这无比浓郁的沉默：“讲完它吧，给它一个结尾，你收到入伍通知书这几个字不算很好的结尾。”  
“我逃也似地来到阿富汗，我是个逃兵，从一个战场逃到另一个战场，我不知道是哪个战场更残忍。我抛下怀孕的娜塔莎逃跑了，我不想处理这件事，命运掷给了我一个绝好的理由，我就心安理得地接下了。冬妮娅写给我的信中从没提过这件事，我回到列宁格勒参加娜塔莎的葬礼，也没有人提过娜塔莎的孩子。其实很好猜，等娜塔莎的肚子到了瞒不住的地步，冬妮娅问她是谁，娜塔莎坚决不说，冬妮娅不再追究，她也许还和娜塔莎承诺说这是女孩子间的秘密，永远不会跟她们的兄弟吐露。冬妮娅悄悄带着娜塔莎去了医院打掉孩子，于是她们装作这件事从未发生过，于是这件事、这一切事就真的从未发生过。而我，乐得把自己从麻烦事中摘出去。”伊万说。  
“你不要这样说。”良久，娜塔莉亚说。  
伊万摇头：“没有别的结尾了。”  
娜塔莉亚转身抱住他：“万尼亚，你看看我，我就是娜塔莎，我就是。”  
“你怜悯我。”伊万看着她，突然噗嗤笑了。  
“不是，”娜塔莉亚否定道，“我爱你。”  
“你也是阿富汗人吗？”  
“我很久没有和我的男友通过信了，我不知道他还是不是我的男友。现在我知道他不是了，已经并且早已不是了，”娜塔莉亚扳过伊万的脸深深地亲了下去，很长，很长，她才像重回大海的鱼一样找回呼吸，“我和他就做过一次，我的上司事后跟我说他庆幸我不是处女，不然他会更内疚、内疚得死掉的。可我想比起那样失去第一次，还不如坐在我上司的腿上流血呢。他很爱我，也从没有要求过我献身。我们的第一次纯属自愿，但我，但我宁愿是被强奸。我和他开车去旅行，晚上我们在加油站旁的小旅馆休息，我去了一下洗手间，回来时发现有个浓妆艳抹但看得出是三十岁以上的女人在和我的男友搭讪，我板着脸走过去，说，夫人，他已经有女伴了。我的男友爆发出一阵大笑。以前我欣赏他的那种幽默，可那时他事不关己的态度让我心烦意乱。那个妓女很吃惊，她甚至表现得感到了羞耻，因为她老了。她匆匆蹬着高跟鞋滴滴答答走远了。我的男友跟我进了房间。一关上门他就说，亲爱的，那样的女人都能出来卖，如果是你，你不用几年就能买下整个拉斯维加斯。他殷勤地请求我和他扮演嫖客和妓女的游戏，我感到吃惊，虽然那天我已经默许在晚上给他第一次，但我不想以这种方式，可我不想拒绝他，也许是因为他方才的态度让我有些惧怕，我很爱他，很爱。他得到了我的同意后十分高兴，他说等会，便出了门，很快他回来了，他拎着一双高跟鞋回来了，我注意到那是刚才那个妓女的鞋。我质问他，他不以为意，解释说刚才那个妓女向他交待了自己的房号，他给了她几张钞票就借来了这双鞋，这是双妓女的鞋，我扮演妓女就需要穿这样的鞋。他让我脱了衣服只余内衣内裤，穿上这双愚蠢的高跟鞋，站在那张摇摇晃晃的桌子上，他命令我岔开腿，像个风骚的妓女——比那个老妓女风骚百倍的年轻漂亮的妓女，摆出各种动作。我每遵循他的命令摆出各种淫荡的动作，每做一个他就满意地哈哈大笑，往我的胸衣里塞一张钞票，钞票的质感让我的乳房很不舒服，可他命令我不许掉出来，他一边塞一边还笑着说，你这个婊子也就只值这个钱。塞满了胸衣他就塞进我的内裤。当时我很想哭，但没有眼泪，我只是茫然地站在那张桌子上小心保持着平衡，按照他的每一个指令去做。  
之后他让我脱掉内衣内裤，全身只剩那双高跟鞋，他把成叠的钞票塞到我的双乳之间和腿间命令我夹好，然后他要我跪着给他口交，我之前没有哭，但被膨胀的阴茎塞进嘴里的时候我的眼泪已经模糊了眼眶，然后我不记得了，如果你离某样东西过近，无论睁大眼还是眯着眼都不可能看得清楚，给人口交也是一样。我什么都看不见，也就什么都不记得。哦，我还记得一点，就一点，他把我扔上床时，我的脑袋撞到了床头，很疼，就这样。  
那晚之后他还是我的好男友，我知道他的确是爱我的，晚上发生的就是一个游戏，是双方你情我愿的情趣小游戏，不是真的。可我失去了童贞是真的，疼痛是真的，难过也是真的。很长一段时间内我很困惑，因为我对他的感情变了，可我不知道……我对自己说，他爱我，我没有任何正当理由离开他。于是我依旧爱他，与往常一样同他相处，我和他依然是甜蜜的情侣，直到我被派来阿富汗，书信才渐渐变少，直至没有。这种变化也不在我掌控之中，甚至不在我理解范围之内。反正这世上的一切对于我来说就是发生了，就算发生在我身上，也与我的意愿无甚关系。  
喏，我的故事就是这样，我是阿富汗人么？答案取决于你。但——总之，现在我们身处阿富汗对吧。”  
伊万不知道他该做点什么，他想了想，最终说：“我不知道。就像我不知道战争什么时候结束，会不会结束。——该死，阿富汗的夏夜真热。我希望它快点结束，我想我们是能回到苏联的。”  
娜塔莉亚哈哈大笑，笑出了眼泪：“能回去的，当然能回去。我们才不是阿富汗人，我们是苏联人，我们的祖国这么强大，没人能违背她的意志。她能让我们变成阿富汗人，当然就能把我们变回苏联人。你以为你是谁，阿富汗人也不是你想当就能当的，就让它停留在那些没经历过战争的蠢蛋的碎嘴边吧。”  
“谢谢你，娜塔莎，”伊万真诚地笑了，“谢谢。”  
“回到苏联我们能保持通信吗？”娜塔莉亚抹去眼泪，问道。  
“能，当然能。”  
如娜塔莉亚所言，伊万.伊万诺维奇.布拉金斯基中尉是一流的色情小说家，他能创作出很好的结尾，而写下这些文字的作者则不是，所以这个故事的结尾如下：  
伊万.伊万诺维奇.布拉金斯基同志和娜塔莉亚.阿尔洛夫娜.阿尔洛夫斯卡娅同志回到了苏维埃祖国，他们在同一架安-12上、在相邻的两口“黑色郁金香”里，并肩飞回了苏联。他们所在的营地在某一个凌晨受到了一群来历不明的“杜赫”的袭击，那次不明不白的袭击中在睡梦中死去的苏联人很多，远不止他们两个。


End file.
